


Secrets Revealed

by Bravesbabycj10



Category: Shameless (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravesbabycj10/pseuds/Bravesbabycj10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the truth about why Mandy moved out is revealed how will Mickey react? Set in season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first real attempt at fanfiction. I am obsessed with Ian/Mickey. I have read all of their fics, so I figured I would try writing my own. This is also posted on fanfiction.net. Thoughts, comments, and plot ideas are appreciated!

Mickey walked up to his house exhausted. He just finished a 10 hour shift at the Kash and Grab. Normally a long shift would make Mickey slightly tired, but this one was especially exhausting due to a particular red-haired co-worker of his. Ever since Mickey kissed Ian it had been nonstop fucking between the two of them. It was like Gallagher couldn't keep his hands off of Mickey. Any second that the two had alone together, Ian had to be touching Mickey, whether it was just touching his shoulder, a quick kiss, or mind blowing sex. Now sex with Ian had always been great and tiring, but since Mickey got shot in the ass, he had to do all of the work and top. This particular day Ian had been very horny and in the six hours that the two worked together, they had taken five “breaks”. Mickey honestly didn't think he had ever been more tired in his life and to top it all off he was starving. He hadn't had time to eat with all of the “breaks” he and Ian took. 

Mickey walked in the door to see his dad and brother, Iggy, smoking on the couch. Mickey grunted at them to announce his presence and went straight for the kitchen. Mickey opened the refrigerator to find that they had no food. The only thing in the fridge was beer. Mickey searched through the cabinets only to come up empty. The house literally had no food in it. What the fuck?

Mickey reached his head around the corner to yell at the two on the couch, “How the fuck is it that we have no food in this house?” 

“Shut your crying, there's should be something in there.” yelled his father in return.

“We literally only have beer. How is that even possible!?”

“Dude, in case you haven't noticed Mandy moved out. She is the one that did all the shopping and cooking.” Mickey looked over to Iggy in disgust. Mickey had only been out of juvie for a couple of weeks, was it really possible that Mandy had been gone so long that they didn't have food?

“Don't even get me started on that. How is it that you let my baby sister shack up with a Gallagher?” Mickey truly didn't understand how his father let that happen. Mandy had always been Terry's favorite, she was the only one that Terry never hit, but even she couldn't get away with flaunting boys in front of Terry. Terry had always flipped at the idea of Mandy with any guy, he had even beaten up a few.

“It's none of your goddamn business, just leave it alone!” yelled Terry in return. Now Mickey was no genius, but he knew something was up. Every time Mandy's name came up Terry avoided the subject and wouldn't look Mickey in the eye. Even as he was yelling at Mickey he was looking down at his lap. 

“No! I'm not leaving it alone! I want to know why the hell my baby sister doesn't live here anymore!” Mickey hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Mandy since he got out, and every time Mickey brought up the subject with Ian, he made up some lame excuse or changed the subject. Mickey was tired of all of the avoidance and excuses, he wanted an answer now. 

“Yeah dad. Even I'm a little curious as to how you could let Mandy live with Gallagher after you kicked the shit out of him for knocking her up.” Mickey looked up at Iggy in shock after that statement. Mandy had been pregnant?! It obviously wasn't Ian's, was it Lip's? Was that why she had practically moved in with the guy?  
“What the fuck? Lip knocked Mandy up and you beat him up? What the hell is going on?” 

“No, not Lip you idiot. The other one... You know the one that she is dating? What's his name? The redhead” 

“Ian?”

“Yeah that one. Dad beat him up after he found out Mandy was pregnant.” Mickey looked over to his dad in question. 

“Shut your damn mouth Iggy, you don't know what your talking about. It was all some big misunderstanding, she was never pregnant. She got pissed at me after I beat up the kid, and that's why she took off.” 

“If it was all a big mistake than why did I hear her and Gallagher talk about an abortion?” said Iggy. 

“Mandy aborted Ian's kid?” Mickey was so confused. There was no way that this happened. 

“Yeah I heard her on the phone with the clinic and then I heard them talking about it.” Mickey looked over to his dad to see is reaction, but once again Terry was looking at anywhere but Mickey. Something was definitely not right with this situation. 

Mickey looked down and put his hand over his eyes. After he calmed himself, he looked his brother straight in the eye, “look, if Mandy was knocked up, it wasn't Ian's”

“What do you mean? She has been dating the guy for over two years. You really think that they don't fuck?” 

“It couldn't have been Ian's, they've never had sex. They were only pretending to date.” 

At that statement his father finally looked up at Mickey. “What? Why?”

“Yeah, is Gallagher a fag or something?” laughed Iggy.

Mickey started to panic. Why did he tell them that? Now his dad was going to find out about Ian and him and than kill them both. Suddenly an idea came to him. 

“Fuck no. You think I would associate with a fag? They decided to pretend date so that losers would leave Mandy alone and Ian wanted to hide that he is fucking some married chick.” Well that was almost the truth. At the start Ian was hiding that he was fucking Kash, who was married. 

“Oh well than who the hell was the father?” asked Iggy.

Once again his father looked down and mumbled, “I don't know” and in that moment it all clicked in Mickey's head. Why Mandy had moved out, why his father just let her. Mickey was going to be sick.

“Oh my fucking god. Please tell me that what I'm thinking is wrong!” Mickey stared straight at his father until the man looked at him, and that look said it all. How could this happen to his baby sister? How did he not know?  
Iggy was really starting to freak out after he saw the look between his youngest brother and father. “What the fuck is going on?!”

“Please tell me you didn't!” Mickey looked to his father, but there was no response. “She is your daughter! What? How could you?”

“Shut the fuck up right now Mickey before I knock you out!”

“Oh really? You're gonna knock me out?!” Mickey was losing it. He never yelled back at his father, knowing that the man would most likely kill him for it. “All of these years I've put up with the black eyes and busted ribs, all because I knew that as long as you were focusing on me, Mandy was safe. And instead of hitting her you were, god you were...” Mickey had got up in Terry's face, but he couldn't say the words. He couldn't say out loud that his father had been raping Mandy and he couldn't say that he hadn't stopped it, he hadn't protected his baby sister. 

Iggy had watched the whole scene unfold from the other side of the room. He saw Mickey shaking in rage and knew things were about to escalate. Iggy grabbed Mickey's arm to pull him back some before things got out of hand. Iggy may have been a shitty brother and he didn't care too much about Mickey, but that didn't mean he wanted his dad to kill Mickey. “Whoa, Mickey calm down. Tell me what is going on.”

Mickey looked up at his brother in disgust. Had he really not figured it out yet? “You want to know what's going on? What's going on is that our sister had to have an abortion, because her fucking father knocked her up!” 

“Why you little piss of shit!” Terry started to move towards Mickey, but Mickey didn't care. After Mickey said it out loud all it was like all of the rage he had built up towards Terry over the years flooded out of him. The anger and pain he felt every time Terry hit him, every time Terry hit his mom before she died, every time Mickey looked at Ian and realized that they could never truly be together while Terry was alive, the fear of being caught and Terry killing Ian, because that was what Mickey was most afraid of. Everything hit Mickey at once and all he knew was that he wanted to kill Terry. 

Mickey threw the first punch before Iggy could pull him back. Terry obviously wasn't expecting it, because the punch knocked him to the ground. Mickey had never felt more adrenaline than he did in that single punch. He couldn't get enough of it, so he got on top of Terry and kept punching while screaming “I hate you! I hate you! You piece of shit!” Mickey got a few punches in, before Terry reacted. Mickey had let his rage make him sloppy and Terry quickly got the upper hand. Terry threw Mickey off of him and then slammed him into the wall. Now Mickey was a good fighter, but he was small. Terry had about half a foot on Mickey and a good 50 pounds on him. Terry banged Mickey's head into the wall and punched him in the face multiple times before he threw him to the ground. Mickey tried to get up, but his father kicked him in the ribs and then he kept kicking. “How dare you swing at me in my own house!” Terry switched it up than and went for mickey's face. Mickey heard the crunch of his nose breaking more than he felt it. Blood was pouring from his face and Mickey could barely breathe due to his ribs and he blood pouring down his throat. Terry knelt down next to his son and wrapped his hands around Mickey's neck. Mickey tried to fight his father off, but all his struggle got him was a dislocated shoulder. Terry started to squeeze tighter and in that moment Mickey knew that this was it. His father was going to kill him and the funny thing was that this wasn't even about Mickey being gay. Eventually Mickey stopped struggling and he started to become unconscious. Mickey thought that he heard Iggy yell in the background, but he wasn't sure. Just before the blackness of unconsciousness consumed him, Mickey felt the pressure on his throat release. Mickey blinked a couple time and when his vision came back he saw Iggy holding a busted bottle above him. Mickey looked to the side to see Terry unconscious. 

“Mickey you gotta get out of here before he gets up” Iggy had a wild look in his eye as he stared down at his little brother. Mickey struggled to get up, but he could barely move. Iggy grabbed his arm and pulled him up. “Come on! You gotta go. Now!” Mickey stumbled out of the door, not knowing where to go. The only thing he knew was that he could never go back home again.


End file.
